Death
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: A play preformed by my OC's to the Kirby cast. A show that I made up after watching the play FREAK. They have worked hard on this play, so please review. And I hope you get the message in the end. Enjoy the Show! XD


**I Don't Own Kirby**

**One - Shot**

**Death**

Dedede decided to throw a play, everyone is invited, with the Death Angel's agreeing to do their play. Meaning the Mirror World people would get to watch as well. Some *Cough Cough* Meta Knight *Cough Cough* were not to fond of the idea.

But, yet here they all are, waiting for the curtain's to open. Dedede looked at the cast.

**Matthew...New Person**

**Night...Ring Master**

**Bloody...Red Lady**

**Russ...Demolition**

**Black...Trapezes Artist**

**Alice...Lion Tamer**

**Marvin and Martin... Twins**

**Dark...Sword's Master**

**Yang...?**

**Lady Gray and Joshua...Crew**

He cocked his head, this sounded like a circus was going on. The curtain's opened, and some clapping was here.

"Who and What, might you find! The world is not a perfect place that you think of!" Night walked out with an odd outfit. He looked like a dark ring master. He twirled a staff in his hand, and sinister grin on his face.

"In this place, everything you thought was dead, is as real as you are. A place where Darkness, does not no any limits." Night stamped his foot on the ground, and the stage light up to a circus like place. A sign reading, Death Show, hung on a tent, Night looked up at the people watching, his face was a little red and looked like he had been bitten. He had a smirk on his face.

"So I welcome you to the show, of Death itself!" He let out an evil, spine chilling laugh. Then he was gone, a boy with all black clothing walked out with a girl. Her short purple hair covered her eyes.

"Such a dark day, it's it Yang?" Black said to her companion, Yang said nothing his eyes stared at her with no feeling. She shivered lightly, as Yang walked away. Black turned to the audience, her face covered.

"Yang is so cold, but it's not like we all don't become like that. Soon, but I hope not now. I may be part of the Death Show, but, I like my feelings where they are." She looked up at everyone, her throat was slit and her clothing was blood stained in some places.

"Do I scare you? I hope so, because that is all I'm good for!" She screamed insanely, and followed after Yang. Bloody walked out after her, seemingly upset. He chest was red all over her head was bleeding also. Her hair was messed up, as if she had camped outside.

"I can't believe some of you, it's not like being evil is a harsh thing." She huffed, sn smiled darkly.

"But, then again, I grew up in shadows. Death is nothing to me, but it's fun to watch others die!" she laughed, as the door open and a boy walked in. His navy blue hair and un patched eyes looked around.

"Ah! A new Freak!" Night said appearing out of no where, everyone whispered to themselves. Night walked up to the new comer, he looked around.

"A Circus?" He said confused, Night laughed maniacal like. And shook the boy's hand, with an insane smirk.

"Nope, a Death Show!" He laughed, his cane appearing in his hand. THe boy looked around a little frighten.

"Now Now, there is nothing to be frighten of! My name is Night! Ring Master of this wonderful show!" Night said to the boy, and gave an evil smirk. And started to pace around the boy, holding up is arm and poked his sides. The boy jumped as he did this.

"I might have to say, you're the scariest one I have seen in a long time." he paused, then laughed at this, The boy stared at him.

"Are you insane?" he asked, Night stopped and turned around, and smirk on his face.

'Well, my friend, everyone here is insane." Night said, Black appeared behind the boy, and laughed.

"Or Cold!" She stated, and right joined in, gripping the boy's arm.

"Or Evil!" he mused, and they both laughed at this. Letting him go and turning around, Black was talking to two people holding hands.

"But, might I ask what your name is?" Night said to the boy, his blue eye widen lightly.

"I'm Matthew..." He muttered, Night stared at him, and smiled darkly.

"Why, you will make a fine edition to our family!" he said out loud, and twirled his cane again. Matthew stared at him.

"Family?" he muttered, Night face went to shock.

"I mean Show!" he corrected quickly, and sighed walking away. Matthew stared at him as he left, and looked very confused.

"I can barely even remembered how I got here, or what this place is?" He muttered to himself, and let out a long sigh. The two people holding hand, right holding left and left holding right. Almost twin fashion like. Their hair was wet a little and there eyes red rimmed.

"Hello? You must be-" stared one twin.

"The new person, yes, Night was right-" Said the other, with a smile.

"You will make a fine edition to this show" they said in unison, and smiled darkly. Matthew blinked at them, and took a step back.

"Now Now, I'm Marvin!" said the right one, and the left one smiled.

"I'm Martin, no need to be frighten!" They laughed together, sickly sweet like. Then walked away, leaving poor Matthew very frighten. A girl was dark brown hair patted his back, causing him to jump. She had burn marks on her arms and neck.

"No need sweety, now, what's wrong with our newest helper?" she asked, Matthew sighed softly and relaxed.

"it's just, I have no idea how I got here?" he muttered, the girl patted his back. He shivered at how cold she was.

"Well, you must be here to join the show, that is the only reason I can see." she mused, Matthew stared at her. She smiled insane like, he took a step back from her, only to bump into someone. A boy with dark purple and black hair. His red eyes stared at Matthew, he sharpen a knife.

"Willing to help me with a knife act?" he asked, Matthew back into the women. His eyes widen, she glared at the boy. His face was a little sooty, and he had knife marks on his arms..

"Dark, don't kill the new comer." she hissed, Dark sighed and mattered something, only the audience heard.

"Yeah, like we can die." he muttered, Matthew stared at him.

"Alice, showing around another lost puppy?" he muttered, Alice nodded to him. Dark huffed, and walked away.

"Now, there is no need to be frighten, Dark is normally like that." Matthew looked at her, she smiled darkly. He shivered again, Alive turned and left to help Dark.

"I wonder is anyone smile warmly here." Matthew said once they were gone, he sat down on the bench thinking.

"Psst? Hey, buddy, read to give in?" asked a gruff voice above him, Matthew looked around.

"Into what?" he asked, the voice laughed darkly.

"Into the darkness, into the death." he told the boy, who got up quickly. And looked around, A girl walked out, Bloody, she smiled at Matthew.

"Yes, give into the darkness, let it wrap you up and pull you in." She laughed darkly, A boy jumped down behind Matthew, trapping him.

"Yes." he hissed evilly, they paced around him in a circle. Matthew closed his eyes, hoping they would be gone, he quickly shoved them out of the way and ran off stage.

Bloody smirked, "Oh, why must they all run, Russ?" she mused, Russ smiled his face all black with soot and ash. His hair was spiked up, and hints of red in it. He smirked suddenly.

"I don't know, I guess he doesn't know he's well..." they laughed at this, Night walked out to them.

"Bloody, Russ, I know you all want a play mate, but we need to take this slow and steady." Night told them firmly, then cracked a dark grin.

"But, it's only a matter of time, it will happen soon." He laughed, Bloody nodded as they left. She sighed, and looked down to her chest.

"I bleed for you, and yet here i am. you left me to die, and all for what? Money...?" She let out a evil laugh, quiet and cold.

"Funny, I could have never pictured a better face for you, when you saw I was dead." she walked off stage, and Russ smiled as Night left him. He rubbed the ash and soot on his face.

"Some would say I was a freak, I should never exist. But, yet, one day they asked, why don't you explode or something." he held up a bomb, and smirked.

"So I did just that." he laughed, and walked off stage after Bloody. Matthew walked out, and whimpered as he looked at the tent. He looked down at his rope burned neck, for some odd reason, he felt so much pain there. He sat down, and looked up at the audience.

"I don't who these people are, but, they sound so evil. Did you see their faces, they looked so bad. I am surprised they are not dead." He mused, Night jumped out of the curtains, and smirked.

"Dead? Dead?!" He laugh, and looked at Matthew with an evil smirk. He back away, as Night took steps forward. And brushed his pale, bony fingers on Matthew's cheeks. He shivered, and whimpered as Night smirked.

"We are all Dead! Don't you get it, you are dead!" he laughed, Matthew yelped, as everyone came out, he backed up into Yang. The boy's face was emotionless, Matthew felt a rope go around his waist.

"Darkness." whispered Bloody, with a dark grin. Another rope, on his arms.

"Cold." Russ whispered, making the boy whimper in fear. Night put another rope on the boy.

"I fought for them, and yet I was left to die! The bit hurts more than you know, when you don't know it's coming." He laughed, Black put a rope on his neck, not tight.

"I loved him, and yet he killed me! So afterward, I killed him!" she laughed, Matthew went to scream a rope covered his mouth. The twins smirked.

"We listen to her, but the water she put us in was a painful way." they said a cold tone, and a smile of death itself. Matthew's breaths came out quick and ragged. A rope on his legs. He looked at Alice.

"Honey, I was a little off, so one day they asked me to cut myself. Would you have?" she asked, with a dark smile. He screamed in the gag, A knife was held up to him.

"Now, no need to get frighten, you don't feel a thing. You can either give in willingly, or the hard way." Yang gave off a cold chill, the entire room shivered. Matthew screamed more and more, he was fought. The ropes got tighter, Night smiled sadly and nodded to Yang.

"Welcome to darkness, welcome to death, nothing remains, nothing is warm. Welcome! Welcome! WELCOME!" They all laughed in unison, Yang walked up the boy, and placed a hand on the boy's chest. The stage went dark, and a single spot light on Night. He twirled his staff in his hand.

"We all become like Yang, someday. Unfeeling, Cold, and Heartless." He muttered, a spotlight on Black.

"We give in and let our feelings slip away." Bloody walked out with Dark, who sighed.

"We fall into the nothing," He muttered, "If we don't listen to the code of Death, that is what happens." Bloody sighed. Alice walked out to the spot light with Russ.

"Nothing we can do to prevent it." She muttered, Russ side, "We give in, and we fall. Emotionless and cold." he said to everyone. Marvin and Martin nodded to this, keep their head down. They all snapped up at once.

"Look at us, do you fear us?! Do you Fear Death!? DO YOU FEAR US! DO YOU FEAR DEATH!" They screamed at them.

"Look at us! Look at us! LOOK AT US!" some in the audience jumped, and stared up at them. Night smirked darkly.

"I am death." He told them.

"I am cold." Said Alice,

"I am unfeeling." Said Marvin and Martin in unison.

"We are evil." They said in unison, a sad tone enter the place. Yang put his hand on Night's shoulder.

"And do you care?" Night asked, then let out a dark laugh.

"No you do not..." He mused, Matthew walked out, in a dark outfit, his eyes cold and distance. He looked around the room.

"And that is that." He said in a dark tone, they place went black again. A voice yelped, a girl walked on stage, she looked around confused.

"A circus?" he asked, Night walked out twirling his cane.

"No, a Death Show." Night yelled, the stage went dark again, only a single evil laugh echoed through the room. Clapping and cheers were heard, everyone was clapping, even Dedede. The stage lit up and everyone took a bow. And smiled at the audience.

"Thank you all for being a wonderful audience, we hope that you all have a good night. And remember, not everything is what it seems." Night laughed, as the curtain's closed.

**Good? Bad? Sort of a thing like the Play ****_FREAK!_**** But, I don't own that play at all. I hope you enjoyed, Reviews help!**


End file.
